1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for dispensing ice and beverages. More particularly, the present invention relates to a unique construction for an ice dispensing chute assembly for use with the apparatus for dispensing ice and beverages.
2. Discussion
Counter top type automatic ice and beverage dispensing machines are commonplace. These ice and beverage dispensing machines are found in food and drink service establishments, hotels, motels, sports arenas and various other places where large quantities of ice and beverages are needed on a continuous basis. Some of these machines utilize flaked ice while others utilize ice shaped in a variety of configurations which are generally referred to as cubes. The present invention relates to an ice and beverage dispensing machine that utilizes ice which is both flaked or shaped in one of these various configurations of cubes.
Available counter top space is an important consideration in small convenience stores, cafeterias, concession stands, fast food restaurants and other such similar 0 establishments. Accordingly, as a result of a limited amount of counter top space, certain ice and beverage dispenser size and dimensional requirements are set based on practical limitations such as everyday operation and routine maintenance. Combined ice and chilled beverage dispensers are desirable because they are capable of increasing efficiency by eliminating the need for two separate machines thereby making more counter space available.
Counter top type automatic ice and beverage dispensing machines generally include an insulated sanitary ice storage bin, a drive train system, including a rotor, paddle wheel or auger, for delivering the ice, a door that opens to permit the flow of ice and closes to stop the flow of ice when a user has received the quantity of ice that he/she expects, and a dispensing chute to direct the flow of ice into the user's container. Additionally, an agitation system is provided to agitate the stored ice to prevent fusion which occurs over time when pieces of ice are in contact with each other.
A universal and long standing problem associated with ice and beverage dispensing machines is excessive ice spillage due to ice run over. This problem is recognized and known by anyone who has added ice to containers through the use of an automatic ice and beverage dispensing machine.
Normally, when adding ice to a container before filling the container with a beverage, the container or the user himself/herself pushes against a lever, plate or button which starts the dispensing process and the flow of ice. Accordingly, ice travels from the ice storage bin into an ice dispensing chute, falling into the container placed directly below the ice dispensing chute. When the desired amount of ice is obtained, the container or user disengages the lever, plate or button. A problem occurs as ice often continues to fall from the dispensing chute as the container is pulled away, dropping ice onto the sink beneath the chute or, worse, the floor. This causes more ice than is desired to flow into the container, wasting ice and causing potential slipping hazards if the excess ice falls on the floor. Preventing the problem requires the user to be particularly adept at withdrawing the container to release the lever, plate or button before the desired amount of ice falls into the container while continuing to hold the container under the dispensing chute until the ice stops falling. These problems exist in the filling of all such containers from cups to ice buckets to bags.
In order to overcome the problems associated with excessive ice spillage due to ice run over, various designs of ice dispensing door assemblies and ice dispensing chute assemblies have been developed. The continued development of these types of ice and beverage dispensing machines has been directed to designs which simplify the manufacturing process and the assembly of the ice dispensing door assemblies and the ice dispensing chute assemblies while keeping costs at a minimum and performance of the ice dispensing door assemblies and the ice dispensing chute assemblies at a maximum.